Los Paladines del Martillo
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Hace tiempo unos guerreros guiados por un heroe derrotaron a un hermano que los traiciono, ahora sus armas reclaman a sus nuevos dueños para detener a una amenaza que ha vuelto.


**Los Paladines del Martillo**

Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás existió un grupo de guerreros que dedicaron sus vidas a luchar contra el mal y contra cualquiera que tuviera un corazón oscuro, este grupo formado por doce guerreros se llamaban "Orden Cruzada de los Paladines del Martillo" porque portaban martillos que para ellos eran más que armas, eran la encarnación de ellos mismos. Pero hubo uno que los traiciono y decidió seguir el camino del odio, hasta que un legendario héroe le derroto y salvo a sus hermanos, nunca se supo su nombre pero sus hermanos bautizaron su arma en su honor "Martillo de Guerra de Zillyhoo" y ahora las armas de esos héroes reclaman a nuevos dueños, porque una nueva amenaza se acerca.

Mientras tanto en una planicie cercana Arceli, Aramus y Merily entrenaban preparándose para futuras batallas, las mismas que libraron sus padres antes.

-Vamos Arci, eres algo lenta. –le decía Aramus que le atacaba con su tridente.  
-No lo creo. –respondía Arceli con estocadas de su Naginata.  
-Con cuidado hermano, no vayas a lastimarla. –decía Merily que también le atacaba sin querer herirla.  
-No creo, esta niña es tan lenta que no puede ni con su padre.  
-Eso lo veremos Aramy

Mientras los tres seguían peleando un grupo de encapuchados apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

-¿Quién de ustedes es la descendiente del Profeta de la Verdad? –dijo uno de ellos  
-¿Quién pregunta? –responde Arceli.  
-Nosotros… tus asesinos. –El y los demás encapuchados sacan espadas y se lanzan contra el trio de chicos.

Arceli y los Serket-Peixes alistan sus armas pero los encapuchados les superan en número, apenas Arceli puede con todos pero luego alguien aparece para salvarlos.

-Déjenlos ustedes montón de idiotas. –aparece la niña misteriosa que con psionics ataca a los encapuchados.  
-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? –pregunta extrañada Merily.  
-No tengo idea hermanita.

La jovencita logra derrotar a los atacantes y se va a los chicos a ayudarse a levantarlos.

-¿y tú quién eres? –le pregunta.  
-Me llamo Arquezan Texray  
-Un gusto Arquezan, te debemos la vida  
-Si como si yo lo hiciera. –dice Aramus de manera altanera.  
-¿Qué dijo el cara de insecto?  
-Nada nada señorita Texray, me llamo Merily y él es mi hermano mayor Aramus. –se disculpa y presenta con la recién llegada.  
-Igualmente ¿y tú muchacha?  
-Me llamo Arceli Thule, para serviros.  
-¿Y por qué esos sujetos les atacaron?  
-No tenemos idea, solo preguntaron a Arceli si era descendiente del Profeta o quien sabe qué. –dijo Aramus.  
-¿Nada mas eso?  
-Sí, así es  
-Ya veo.  
-Ven Arquezan, acompáñanos a mi colmena a descansar por favor. –le dice Arceli a la recién llegada.  
-De acuerdo, vamos. –acompaña al trio hasta la colmena Thule.

El grupo llega a la colmena Thule donde Audrey, Lilyth y Arowan las esperan, para decirles una noticia.

-Chicos, ¿pero qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Arceli.  
-Eh Arci… tienes que ver esto. –le dice Arowan con un tono preocupante.

Arowan lleva a los demás a la habitación de Gideon que yace muy mal herido, Arceli con dolor se acerca a su padre y casi sollozando le habla.

-Padre… ¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto Arceli que estaba triste.  
-Grrrr… estoy bien hija, estoy bien. –le dice Gideon.  
-¿Bien? ¿Usted está hecho un desastre? –dice Lilyth.  
-¿Pero qué ocurrió señor Thule? –pregunta Merily.  
-Fui atacado por unos desconocidos encapuchados nada mas  
-Como los que nos atacaron. –dice Aramus.  
-¿Los atacaron encapuchados?  
-Si padre, encapuchados desconocidos nos atacaron.  
-No sé qué querían pero apenas vieron mi martillo y se asustaron, pero uno de ellos saco un martillo que radiaba corrupción y me ataco.  
-¿y el martillo padre?  
-Aquí esta hija. –le da el collar de martillo.  
-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Arquezan.  
-Es el Martillo del Profeta.  
-El ¿Qué?  
-¡El Martillo del Profeta! –le grita Aramus a Arquezan.  
-Ya entendí no me grites.  
-Cuida el martillo con tu vida hija mía, estaré bien, Madison vendrá a cuidarme.  
-Entendido padre. –abraza a Gideon.

Salen de la habitación y el móvil de Audrey suena, ella decide contestar pero no le gusta el tono de la llamada.

-Oye Arci. –dice Audrey.  
-¿Qué pasa Audrey?  
-Creo que… hay problemas… en la colmena Acktau.  
-¿y qué es?  
-Encapuchados dicen.  
-Pues que esperamos, vamos para allá.  
-Espero estén bien. –dice Merily.  
-Audrey llama a Indrick parece que necesitaremos algo de ayuda.

El grupo deja la colmena Thule y se dirige a toda velocidad a la colmena Acktau donde Cherth y Aissyl resisten el embate de los encapuchados junto con Indrick.

-Chiaky, Silver, siguen vivos. –Dice Arceli algo aliviada  
-Si, lo estamos. –contesta Cherth.  
-No sean estatuas y ayuden. –Dice Indrick.

El grupo empieza a enfrentarse con los encapuchados, Arceli y Arquezan unen manos y se lanzan contra los más fuertes, Arceli logre recordar como hacer que el collar se vuelva un martillo y lo logra, acto seguido ataca a varios con el mismo martillo pero resulta herida por un encapuchado que termina quitándose los harapos y revelando que es una especie de guerrero grande, aquel grandote la tiene en el suelo y se le acerca.

-Pequeña niña, no tienes idea de con quién te enfrentas.  
-Sí, con un gordinflón que pelea peor que Alaric.  
-No sé quién sea pero vas a morir  
-¡Aléjate de ella! –grita Arquezan.  
-Pero… ¿pero qué es lo que veo? –dice el guerrero que ve una misteriosa aura brillante rodeando a Arquezan.

Arquezan pelea con furia con el gigante y con sus psionics lo logra vencer, el resto del grupo logra derrotar a los demás encapuchados y estos huyen. El grupo asombrado ve la acción de Arquezan y le aplauden.

-Arquezan, eres tremenda  
-Oh por favor Arci, no lo digas. –se sonroja.  
-¿Y quiénes eran Arci? –pregunta Indrick.  
-No tengo idea, atacaron a Aramus, Merily y a mí, además de a mi padre.  
-¿y por qué huyeron cuando vieron a Arquezan? –pregunta también Silver.  
-No lo sé, quisiera saber por qué.  
-Bueno bueno, había algo raro en esos sujetos pero… ¿qué era? –preguntaba Arceli.  
-Yo *cof cof* les puedo explicar. –aparecía Sirius diciendo esto mientras olia a "hierba quemada".  
-¡¿SIRIUS?! –decían todos al unísono.  
-No hay tiempo, tómenme de la ropa y sujétense.

Mientras tanto un pequeño grupo volvía a su base, que lucía oscura, donde los esperaba su "amo".

-Amo, lamentamos haber fallado, la descendiente sigue viva pero…  
-Pero ¿qué?  
-Al parecer vimos un resplandor que nos quemaba con solo acercarnos  
-¿Resplandor? No hablaran de…  
-No lo sabemos señor  
-Mmm… con que… el portador de Zillyhoo tiene heredero, pues es hora de demostrar su poder, ¡mis lacayos, alzaos, es hora de reclamar lo que nos pertenece! –dirigiéndose a sus lacayos.

Mientras tanto en un sitio algo en ruinas Sirius conducía a los jóvenes a una sala donde se encontraban unos objetos peculiares.

-Sirius-sempai, díganos ¿dónde estamos? –preguntaba Arquezan.  
-Se encuentran en la Capilla del Martillo. –Le dijo Sirius  
-¿La qué? –decía Arceli.  
-Capilla del Martillo, es una larga historia muchachos  
-Eh… ¿nos la contaría señor Thule? –le pidió Arowan.  
-Silencio. –le decía Lilyth.  
-Hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando el Profeta caminaba entre los hombres el designo a tres guerreros que junto con el defenderían a los indefensos y a aquellos que lo necesitaran de las garras del mal y de cualquiera que haya vendido su alma al mal, para ello forjo tres martillos, de Oro, de Plata y de Bronce, con esos martillos junto con el Martillo Santificado del Profeta formaron la "Orden Cruzada de los Paladines Martillo". –conto Sirius.  
-Ya veo por qué se llamaba así. –Decía Indrick  
-Como decía, estos guerreros fundaron dicha orden para luchar por la justicia, la libertad y el bien. A la muerte del Profeta los tres paladines que quedaron eligieron a otros guerreros de corazón puro, haciendo que la orden llegara a 11 paladines, pero luego… -  
-¿Luego que tío Sirius? –pregunto Arceli.  
-Uno de ellos se sintió más poderoso y quiso no solo mandar sobre sus demás hermanos, sino también sobre el resto del universo, aquel ser era el portador del Martillo Imperial, se llamaba Luthor, pero le llamaron "El Caído" y su martillo se corrompió volviéndose el "Martillo Negro"-  
-Pero… ¿los demás paladines le detuvieron no? –Preguntaba Arquezan  
-Lo intentaron pero Luthor era más poderoso que sus hermanos de batalla, ninguno pudo detenerlo hasta que llego él.  
-¿Quién señor Sirius? –decía Audrey.  
-Aquel campeón derroto a Luthor y lo encerró para siempre, nunca se supo el nombre de aquel héroe, pero sus hermanos, en su honor, bautizaron el arma de aquel salvador como "Martillo de Guerra de Zillyhoo".  
-Y ahora ese malvado sujeto volvió para hacer de las suyas sin que haya alguien para detenerlo. –le dijo Arquezan.  
-Exacto, pero… vi en ustedes algo que me pareció la respuesta, y he aquí el Salón del Martillo. –Sirius les muestra la sala donde se encontraban varios martillos.  
-¿Qué son? –extrañada decía Arquezan.  
-Son martillos. –dijo Nate y que aparecía con Charles.  
-Así es, ustedes son la reencarnación de esos legendarios paladines  
-Nosotros ¿Qué? –preguntaba confusa Merily.  
-Son los elegidos de empuñar estas legendarias armas.  
-Paso. –dijo Aramus.  
-También yo. –Dijo Lilyth  
-Nosotros igual. –dijeron Audrey y Booker.  
-Vamos amigos, que podemos perder, no tendría nada de malo al menos. –les dijo Charles  
-Mmm… Pues a darle. –dijo Arceli  
-De acuerdo señor Thule, aceptamos esta misión. –dijo Arquezan.

Sirius llevo a cada uno de los muchachos a uno de los martillos, Arowan tomo el Martillo de Oro, Cherth tomo el Martillo de Luz, Lilyth el del Dragón, Aissyl el de Sombras, el Martillo Demonio fue para Audrey, el de Hierro para Indrick, Nate tomo posesión del Martillo de Bronce y su hermano Charles del de Plata, Aramus agarro el Martillo Maldito y Merily el de Hidra.

Arceli ya tenía su Martillo, el Martillo del Profeta, mientras Sirius se acercaba a Arquezan y lo llevaba al altar más derruido pero más importante.

-¿Adónde me lleva señor Thule?  
-Pequeña Arquezan, he visto bondad y pureza en tu corazón, tu portaras el más importante de todos.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Este. –le da el Martillo de Zillyhoo.  
-Pero… si este es…  
-Sí, solo un campeón digno de él puede empuñarlo. Cuidadlo, es una gran responsabilidad, y cuida de los tuyos.  
-En… entendido  
-Ahora jóvenes, aquel malvado se acerca, así que recíbanlo como se merece  
-¿Con una fiesta? –dijo Aramus.  
-No pendejo. –le respondió Nate.  
-Ahora vayan y enfréntenlo.  
-Entendido. –todos dicen al unísono y se van.  
-Que el Emperador y Sufridor les protejan.

Los muchachos armados con reliquias santas se acercan al ejercito de Luthor que los ha estado esperando.

-Miren esto, mis hermanos han vuelto, ¿han decidido unirse a mi o no?  
-Nunca nos uniremos a ti maldito. –le respondió Arceli.  
-Entonces, que así sea.

El grupo empuñando los martillos legendarios se enfrentan a los esbirros de Luthor mientras Arceli y Arquezan enfrentan al Caído, aunque al batalla se torna dura los hijos de Cestus, Anaret, Vrisko y Feferi, además de los de Booker, Issa y Lordee vencen al ejército enemigo, la chica Thule y la joven Texray apenas pueden con Luthor.

-No creerán que podrán detenerme  
-No creemos, podemos. –le dice Arceli al Caído.  
-Entonces vengan por mí.

Mientras los chicos se lanzan contra Luthor el desata al "Martillo Negro" y con un golpe de ese martillo manda a todos a volar, después de eso Aramus es el primero en atacarle pero Luthor le da con su martillo en el estómago y mandándolo contra una pared de roca. Merily dispuesta a vengar a su hermano congela a Luthor con el martillo hidra, pero poco puede hacer ya que aquel logra desatarse y la deja noqueada de un golpe en la cabeza. Audrey y Lilyth son los siguientes en atacar pero también son repelidos, los demás también atacan pero Luthor los detiene y vence, solo quedan Arceli y Arquezan.

-Serán los descendientes de mis hermanos, pero son menos que eso. –les dice Luthor a las chicas.  
-Jamás vencerás. –Dice Arceli.  
-Primero nos matas a poder lograr tus objetivos. –le señala Arquezan con Zillyhoo.  
-Como quieran, pero tu niña con Zillyhoo, no eres digna siquiera de mirar ese martillo.  
-Eso lo veremos.

Las dos chicas lo intentan confrontar, pero él era más poderoso, hasta que Arceli y Arquezan deciden atacar las dos juntas y es ahí donde hacen tambalear al Caído, tras sendos golpes que quiebran su armadura logran que suelte su martillo, Arquezan lo destruye y con un golpe del Martillo del Profeta la propia Arceli manda a Luthor al fondo de un abismo, pensaron que ganaron… pero no fue así.

Unos momentos después un montón de fuego y lava salen del abismo y de el aparece Luthor convertido en un dragón.

-Creyeron que podían vencerme, eso era apenas una muestra de mi poder, he aquí mi verdadera fuerza. –dice el dragón Luthor y escupe fuego.  
-No importa en qué te conviertas, aun así te venceremos. –le dice Arceli  
-Jajajajajajaja creen poder vencerme pero si ya les gane. –sale del abismo y se acerca a las chicas.

Al ver que el dragón se acercaba a ellas, las dos deciden atacar pero Luthor rápidamente toma a Arceli con una garra y con un chorro de fuego lanzado de sus fauces ataca a Arquezan y la deja herida y algo débil. Luthor en tanto con Arceli en sus garras decide aplastarla mientras ella le grita a Arquezan.

-¡Arquezan! ¡Levántate! Debes… ¡aaahhhh! Vencerlo. –agotada se desmaya.  
-Pequeña ingenua, nadie oirá tus oraciones, prepárate para tu muerte. –Sigue aplastando a Arceli  
-Debo… debo… debo dete… detenerlo. –dice Arquezan algo débil.

Arquezan se levanta y lentamente y con Zillyhoo todavía en sus manos se acerca a Luthor que la ve y termina soltando a Arceli que cae estrepitosamente al suelo, acto seguido abre sus fauces para lanzarle fuego a Arquezan pero el martillo toma brillo y ella susurra.

-Por los que han muerto, por los que lastimaste, por el camino que has tomado y el deshonor que llevas arrastrando, vas… a… ¡MORIR! –alza a Zillyhoo que brilla intensamente.

El dragón lanza una gigantesca llamarada que le da a Arquezan pero resulta ilesa ya que desaparece antes de que le dé para luego aparecer sobre el dragón y de un explosivo golpe destruye la cabeza del monstruo y lo vence, la batalla ha terminado y Arquezan se acerca a Arceli y los demás.

-Lo vencí  
-Así es, nos has salvado, ese martillo hizo buena elección. –dice Arceli a Arquezan mientras sonríe adolorida en el suelo.

Más tarde aparece Sirius y sana a los chicos, a quienes les habla después de la contienda.

-Jóvenes paladines, todavía tienen un largo camino por recorrer, pero veo futuro en ustedes, y será en ustedes en quien pondremos nuestras esperanzas, no solo Arquezan nos salvó, si no que ustedes dieron la talla de guerrero que se requiere para usar esas reliquias, también tienen corazón de héroe. –dice Sirius.  
-Por nosotros. –Dice Arquezan  
-¡Por nosotros! –replican los demás al mismo tiempo.

Y con la oscuridad desplazándose para dar paso a la luz los chicos alzan el martillo y sonríen de lleno celebrando su victoria.


End file.
